Deus
by Arima-kun
Summary: Aya is a rising Deus, but can she handle the rivalry, controversy, and work that come with that status? Five years after the events of AL.


Deus, by Arima-kun  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
1.) This is my first fanfic, so be easy on me.  
  
2.) This story is based off of Angelic Layer, which was made by, and © Clamp. If they want to sue me, they can go ahead and get my entire negative amount of assets.  
  
3.) This story takes place five years in the future, in a different prefecture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Preparation  
  
Aya smiled, because this was the moment of her dreams. The crowd was roaring behind her, and excitement was in the air. It was the first round of the national championship. She swept her brown hair out of her eyes, readied her angel; she just needed the announcer to cry…  
  
"Entry Angel!" Aya leapt out of her day-dream. "You know, after a cry of entry angel, you only have a minute to toss your angel in."  
  
"Sorry about that, Mamoru," Aya mumbled, as she glanced at her blue- clad instructor.  
  
  
  
"No problem. Just throw your angel in, OK?" Aya tossed her angel into the layer, and her angel promptly fell into a heap. "You know, don't forget that it is important to put on your controller before you do that. It helps your angel to do trivial things, such as move." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just a bit preoccupied," apologized Aya as she put her controller on.  
  
"I know how you feel, but you shouldn't worry about your grades that much. You are only sixteen." Mamoru teased.  
  
"It's not about that!"  
  
"Boys? You must be fighting them off with a stick."  
  
"No! You know what I'm talking about!"  
  
"No I don't. What is it?"  
  
"Stupid local tournament is coming up next weekend," Aya fumed. "It doesn't help that I am expected to win."  
  
"You brought that upon yourself when you made the regional finals last year. Anyway, I'm here to help," Mamoru explained. "Now, in this exercise, we will work on your reaction times. You will see a ball of light in the layer. All you need to do is have Lunas touch it." With that, he put his own controller on.  
  
"Easy." Aya put all her attention into her angel, Lunas. Lunas was a light, quick angel, specializing in mid-air movements, and Aya used all of its capabilities in chasing the light. It was frustrating to her. She would leap her angel onto the seemingly immobile ball of light, but it would suddenly move. She had to use all of her concentration in order to maneuver her angel to that new position, only to have it move again. She found that increased concentration helped her beloved angel react faster, and at a certain point, she could anticipate the movement of the light.  
  
"Good. According to my readouts, you are going at 90% of your angel's maximum speed, and taking around 100 milliseconds to react. That should be down to 75 to be competitive at regional."  
  
"I'll work on that. Anything else for today?" Aya asked.  
  
Mamoru thought for a second. "Do you know about energy manipulation yet?"  
  
"No. Not really, but I really, really, really want to learn. Will you teach me?" Aya begged  
  
"Well, after locals I'll teach you about it. OK?  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"I'm a bit busy now. I need to go up to Tokyo for a while."  
  
"Why? National competitions don't start for a good couple of months."  
  
"Publicity photos," Mamoru sighed. "Of all the things of competing at the national level, that is what I hate the most."  
  
"If I competed at nationals, I wouldn't hate anything about it!" Aya exclaimed.  
  
"You'd be surprised," he smirked. "I'll be seeing you in a week. If you need any more practice, here is that light program you were training with." Mamoru stood up, and handed her the green data disk. As he was doing so, he remarked, "Don't be worried! You'll do fine in locals." He than began to leave the training room.  
  
"Bye! See you soon!"  
  
"Again, good luck at locals." He turned to leave again, but suddenly thought of something. "By the way… do you like your school uniform?"  
  
"No, not really. Why?" Aya inquired.  
  
"Then don't wear it to the competition. See you in a week."  
  
Aya smiled, and started training again.  
  
Thanks to LoremasterDaeron for proofing 


End file.
